Liar
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A cat dies and the leader tells some huge lies about him. How will it go? Some mature themes, but nothing too graphic.


**Rosestar**

I looked at the pitiful pile of fur on the ground at my feet. Poor old Deerface, slain in battle. He was the Clan's role-model, as much of a leader as I was. Although I had more power everybody knew he was just as respected as I was. He was respected by everyone, even kits. Everyone except me.

I didn't know why I hated him so much. He got on my nerves. Maybe he treaded on my tail one too many times or maybe I was just annoyed that the Clan loved him so much. I could never quite place it. But whatever the reason I wanted the Clan to hate him too.

I already knew how I was going to achieve my plan. I had one set of kits. They were dead too, so I could say whatever I wanted about them. Everybody knew that I loved them like a mother should but no more. I cared for them and fed them, and even gave them proper names. I could've named them something stupid like Dirtkit, but I didn't. And that lack of love was completely necessary for this plan.

I came up with the words in my head, planning everything. I made my face stay mournful, even depressed, but on the inside I was delighted. Now that he was dead I could say whatever I wanted about him. After all, who would stop me?

I called the cats out of their dens with the proper words, still planning. I was a small cat, not tiny but not nearly as strong as Deerface. I was only made deputy because I was a great planner, and the leader expected me to die before he did anyways. I spoke sad, meaningless words. "Deerface was a warrior, brave and true. I'm sure our Clan will miss him very much. He was friends with almost everyone, and many looked up to him."

I was interrupted by a wave of yowling, thoughtful things like "I'm sure StarClan needed him!" to grosser things like "I wish he would've have my babies!" I flinched a little when I heard that, but I knew I was about to change that cat's opinion.

"However," I yowled at the top of my lungs. "I'm not so sure he will go to StarClan. As I said, he was friends with almost everyone. Almost. To me, he was a deep enemy. You see, the kits I had were from him."

Gasps of surprise surrounded me and I knew that the Clan believed me. They didn't know who the father was, or why I had hidden it. And then still hadn't figured it out. I continued, loving their responses. "I hid the father for a long time, ashamed of where they came from. I was also scared to say who they came from. The kits were not mine by choice. Deerface forced me to have them with him. Of course, even when he tried to convince me, I said no. But I was far smaller than him and couldn't fight him off."

More gasps came. A cat yelled and I recognized it as the earlier voice who had commented about babies. "I'm sorry!" it piped. "I didn't know or I wouldn't have said that!" _Good,_ I thought to myself, satisfied. _They're starting to feel my hate._

"Deerface knew that he could be greatly punished for his deeds, so he threatened me. He said that if I ever told on him he would kill the kits, one by one, and then kill me. I'm sure you all noticed that I didn't love the kits very much. It was all a ploy. I was hoping he would think that I didn't love them and change his threat, but he kept saying it, time and time again. I loved the kits more than myself, and I couldn't risk them being hurt, so I waited until now to speak up."

That was a lie as much as everything else I had been saying. I would've thrown them in a fire without a second thought to save my own skin, but the Clan didn't need to know that. I did like them a little bit, but they weren't as important as I was. I kept going, knowing that I was making a proper impression. "Of course," I said, with angry eyes but a feeling of victory on the inside. "He should be remembered for his good deeds more than his bad. I will probably be unable to forgive him but maybe you can."

The Clan responded as they should have. They yowled reassurances, saying that he shouldn't be forgiven and I was right to hate him. The Clan would hate Deerface as much as I did from now on. I realized at that moment that Ashstar had been right to choose me as deputy. I knew how to plan far better than any cat could defeat.

 **I said you got** ** _one_** **happy story. Probably not again for a long time.**


End file.
